


Morbid bloodshed

by Fallinguun603



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Fights, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinguun603/pseuds/Fallinguun603
Summary: Ralik has never met gods and goddesses while roaming the many worlds that were available. Now if only he could escape from this cold cave and travel once again after taking care of a injured white and blue robed man with blue eyes and a strange straw hat.





	Morbid bloodshed

Ralik was born a passive soul, while his father was an embodiment of a fierce and strong warrior. He taught him to ignore pain and to inflict pain for his enemy, and it made him flinch looking at their broken bones limping beside them.

Cold eyes looking inside him wishing hell and nothing but pain to kill him off. He hated it, but his father didn't know that until he saw Ralik spare just one enemy because of their weeping child begging to not lose his father.

Ralik, in the present day, has a scar inflicted right of his face that was nothing but a milky eye and pink scarred flesh, he ran that day afterwards never turning back. Passing by woods, swamps, and barren lands for years meeting fresh faces and embracing different cultures and what they shared to him through the years.

He has never stopped walking until he stumbled upon a man who was laid on the side of a rock, his clothing was seemed familiar to those of monks he once lived for a year, the white colored robes with secondary blue and a straw hat that was on the ground moving with the wind every so often. He scout out the area to finding blood splattered near the man and a body that was laid out a few feet away from the unconscious man. He unconsciously looked around for any others finally residing that the man was the only person alive

He was a sucker for helping out others when the next hour he took the man in his arms and took him to a cave and watched over him until he woke up.

Which was a long six days watching over the now recovered man, it had him concerned that he was actually dead on the fourth day, until the white haired man moved a little the next day and was able to feed with help. On the sixth day in the middle of the afternoon he gasped from his bed, that didn't even look at him gathering his thoughts with another presence cooking soup.

"You were unconscious when I found you and took you here stranger, you've been unconscious for six days." The man groaned lifting his hand over his bruised abdomen, "Thank you friend, my name is Raiden."

Ralik had acknowledged his name and gave Raiden a hot bowl, "Your welcome Raiden, i am Ralik. Since you are awake I will re-check your wounds and then i will be on my way."

Raiden seemed to be silent for a certain time while being cared for the wound, looking at him but the dark guarded his face and he never noticed how blue was Raidens eyes were.

"Well your wound is healing Raiden, I have left soup next to your bed. I will see myself out then, good luck on your... journey." And just as he was on his way out, a storm was near thundering with fury and close that where ever he went was blocked even if he had wanted to walk in the rain. It would set him astray for the path he needed to take if he lost his path.

He huffed slowly and turned back muttering, "It seems i will leave after the storm then" he really did everything in his power to heal Raiden so it was up to the mans side to get better as he just watched over him to not do anything strenuous.

He was rather curious about this Raiden that was nonchalant about his surroundings right now, like he was not alarmed by his presence.

It was rather strange.


End file.
